


TELI - drabbles

by SilentAcid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Human!Orbital, Other, Past Relationship(s), You Decide, who might or might not be crushing on Kaito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAcid/pseuds/SilentAcid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of scenes that for various reasons won't appear in TELI itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sneak peak of what happens in Kaito prior to his appearance. Vague spoilers for future chapters.

  
Honestly, he hated training with guns.

He hated guns in general, he found them unnecessarily noisy and the ammunition was always too troublesome. He liked melee weapons so much more, they were much more handy, didn’t cause noise and as long as they weren’t destroyed completely, they could be always used.

But he couldn’t use Galaxy - his sword - now. The new trainees almost didn’t have anything to practice on anyway, he couldn’t just slash the very few Level E’s they still had. Thus, the only option he had to take his anger out, was the shooting range. And man, did he make use of that one.

He inserted a loaded magazine for the fourth time already and then, without a second thought, he aimed. The echo of his shoots filled the room, every next bullet was hitting the exact same spot - middle of the target’s head.

Another person would probably be thrilled - and maybe surprised - with that result, but not Kaito. There wasn’t really any other option for him, he believed he _needed_ to be like this. He needed to be _perfect_.

_For him._

He needed to be strong enough, so that he could take revenge for what they did to his little brother. Strong enough to kill them _all_ , to wipe every single one of them off the surface of the Earth. So that no one else would ever suffer because of them.

To think he trusted them… he trusted _him_ …

Not able to pull the trigger another time, he dropped the gun. Falling down on his knees, he wasn’t sure anymore, whether it was just his mind screaming, or if he actually did scream. He punched the floor angrily, feeling tears streaming down his face.

He said he loved him. He said he’d protect him. That he could feel safe around him.

_But how was he supposed to feel safe when he let something like that happen to his little brother, his whole world?!_

And after he did what every hunter would in this situation, he just left. Without a word of explanation, not wanting to listen to Kaito either. He just left. Like everything what he’s said before didn’t matter, like it didn’t mean anything…

They all were the same, all vampires were _monsters_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orbital’s view on things. Might be confusing if you don't know some details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yes. I'm still working on that story.  
> It's taking its sweet time because one scene in chapter 3 is giving me a lot of trouble, but I hope to finish it sometime in July.  
> Meanwhile I might write some more scenes that won't make it to the actual story so I have stuf to post in here.

It’s been days since Kaito practically locked himself up in the shooting range; his fellow hunters were simply worried–sure he never has been much of a social person, but normally they could meet him at least during the meals, exchange a few words with him.

And normally, he’s never isolated himself from Orbital.

He was the only person they’ve ever seen Kaito actually talk to – the only person not related to him, though it was as if they were brothers anyway. They were almost inseparable, despite Orbital not being any near his level, Kaito stubbornly insisted on him becoming his partner.

But now, whenever they’ve seen Orbital, he was alone; whenever they asked about Kaito, he always answered he didn’t know anything more than they did.

And Orbital? He was worried for Kaito the most. Especially that, despite what he kept telling their companions, he knew what was the reason behind Tenjo’s unusual behaviour. He was also probably the only person to notice that it wasn’t just because of what happened to Haruto, but also because Chris just left him, without a word. He could clearly see how much it hurt Kaito to hate him.

But he didn’t blame him. He hated Chris for that too.

He hated Chris because every time he woke up early in the morning, he saw that Kaito already left the room, he hated Chris because now every night he could hear Kaito cry. He hated him for causing Kaito to completely isolate himself, he hated him for being the only one able to help Kaito, but leaving without even talking to him.

He hated Chris for the fact that Kaito loved him and he hated him for breaking his heart.

And he hated himself for not being able to do anything about it.


End file.
